Una Slytherin más
by CatiLaLocati
Summary: Estamos en primer año. En el tren ha habido un pequeño incidente que podría cambiar la vida de nuestros personajes, aunque ellos no lo saben. Acompaña a Draco e Hermione del primer al séptimo año, eso si quieres, claro.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione estaba impaciente por saber que casa le tocaría. Hace un mes recibió una carta, pero su familia era _muggle_ y creía que era un timo o propaganda. Y tiraron la carta, vinieron y vinieron muchas cartas hasta el 15 de agosto. Ése día se presentó en su casa Minerva McGonagall, la subdirectora del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Ella les contó y explicó todo al detalle, y después de ese día sus padres se encargaron de comprarle todo tipo de libros y de cosas que venían en la lista, de hecho arrasaron toda la librería.

El 1 de setiembre presentía que seria el mejor dia de su vida, y así lo fue.

Aunque hubieron tenido unos problemas para entrar en el andén 9 ¾ todo salió perfecto, se despidió de sus padres y entro en el tren a las 11h. En ese mismo conoció a Neville Longbottom, un chico un poco rellenito, que tenia un sapo llamado Trevor, que por cierto, se le perdió. Le estuvo ayudando a encontrarlo durante casi todo el trayecto, y en un compartimento, conoció al famoso Harry Potter, ella era hija de _muggles_ , por lo tanto aprendió sobre su historia en un libro. Harry Potter iba acompañado con un chico, Ronald Weasley, era pelirrojo y bastante alto, y por lo que entendio era el penúltimo de siete hermanos. Hermione pensó: la gente tiene que estar muy loca como para tener tantos hijos...

Draco Malfoy era el ultimo descendiente de la famosa familia de los Malfoy-Black. Pertenece a las familias con los linajes mas puros de toda la comunidad mágica. Por lo tanto odiaba a los sangre-sucia, traidores de la sangre y a los Gryffindors. No entendía como podían aceptar en Hogwarts tales criaturas, desde luego Dumbledore cambió mucho ese colegio, desde que el es el director Hogwarts apesta. Él sabia que le iba a tocar en Slytherin, obviamente, desde hace siglos su familia está en esa casa, si le tocaba cualquier otra deshonraría a toda su familia, y desde luego, eso no estaba en sus planes. En el tren se encontró a algunos de los amigos que tenia antes de Hogwarts: Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle. Claramente su estatus de sangre estaba muy limpio, si no lo estaba su padre no aceptaría esa relación. En el tren conoció a Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott y Astoria Greengrass.

Compartió con ellos compartimento.

De repente alguien entra en el compartimento:

-¿!Os habéis enterado que Harry Potter esta en éste tren?!

-No, pero ¿y tu quien diablo eres? -contestó Draco

-Es mi hermana Daphne va a segundo curso. -dijo Astoria uniéndose a la conversación.

-Exacto. -asintió Daphne

-Crabbe, Goyle vamos a hacer una visita a al nombrado Harry Potter. - dijo Draco- Daphne, sabes dónde está el compartimento de Potter?

-En el tercer vagón, el cuarto compartimento por la parte izquierda.

-Vamos.

Cuando llegaron Draco abrió la puerta bruscamente, haciendo que Ronald, Harry y Hermione que todavía seguía allí, se sobresaltaron.

-Por lo que veo los rumores son ciertos, el famoso Harry Potter, el niño que sobrevivió, esta en éste tren -Continuó- Y nos acompañará en esta fantástica aventura en éste magnífico colegio. -Dijo en tono de burla.

Harry no sabía que responder.

Ron respondió por el:

-Si. ¿Querías algo más?

-Pelirrojo, ojos azules, túnica de segunda mano, tu debes ser un Weasley. ¿Verdad?

Ron se quedo mudo, y se puso igual de rojo que no se sabía donde terminaba su cara y donde empezaba su pelo pelirrojo.

Esta vez fue Hermione la que respondió:

-¿Y tu quien eres si se puede saber? Ah, ya se, un imbécil albino. - el tenia el pelo tan rubio que hasta parecía tener el pelo blanco.

-Es rubio platino, estúpida. Y soy Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. ¿Y tu quien se supone que eres? Bueno tampoco me importa, así que te puedes callar.

-Soy Hermione Granger, y no te voy a dar el placer de que me calle.

-Granger, no me suena, entonces supongo que seras una asquerosa _sangre-sucia._ No se como pueden permitir la entrada en este colegio a seres tan inferiores como vosotros.

-Al menos yo no tengo que ir con gorilas detrás mío para que no me hagan nada.

Crabbe y Goyle se sintieron ofendidos y quisieron darle una bofetada en toda la cara para que se calle, cuando estaban dispuestos a dar un paso adelante, Draco puso su mano delante para cortarles el paso:

-Vamos no merece la pena perder nuestro tiempo con ésto.- En ese momento el tren se paró porque habían llegado a su destino. Los gorilas se cayeron al suelo, y Draco había volado hasta el regazo de Granger, los segundos se pararon un rato. Draco no estaba seguro de cuanto, los dos se observaron un rato hasta que Hermione aparto la mirada, y se dio cuenta de que solo quedaban ellos dos en el compartimento. Draco se levanto y soltó unas ultimas palabras:

-¿Cómo te atreves a tocarme _sangre-sucia_? Espero que no estés en Slytherin, aunque viéndote lo dudo mucho. - Después salió.

Hermione leyó en Historia de Hogwarts, algunas cosas sobre las cuatro casas, de momento ella no tenia ninguna casa a la que no le gustaría estar, pero ya tenia una.

Slytherin.

Pero ahora ella estaba en la Ceremonia de Selección cruzando los dedos.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione no cabía en sí de la emoción, ¡por fin sabría en que casa estaría!, pero había algo que la consumía. El momento en que Malfoy se cayó en su regazo, no entendía porque se sentía así, ni siquiera le conocía, bueno, sabía que era un imbécil albino, pero nada más. En ése momento algo la sacó de sus pensamientos para traerla al mundo real. Era el chico del sapo de antes: Neville Longbottom. Le dio un codazo porque era la siguiente en ponerse el Sombrero Seleccionador. Se dirigió nerviosa hasta la silla, casi corriendo, y la profesora McGonagall le puso el sombrero encima:

Tienes gran potencial, eres inteligente... muy inteligente, también eres ambiciosa, ¿verdad?, no te rindes, Gryffindor sería muy buena opción, pero no, Ravenclaw tal vez... No, eres demasiado astuta... Ya sé...

¡SLYTHERIN!

Esa palabra resonó muchas veces en su cabeza hasta que reaccionó, y se dirigió a la mesa dónde la aplaudían, ella sabía que no estaría tan bien bienvenida siempre, después de todo era una _sangre-sucia..._ Sintió sus ojos arder y reprimió una lágrima. Era una tontería llorar, no cambiaría nada. Ella seguiría siendo una Slytherin. Se puso a pensar mientras la Ceremonia de Selección seguía. ¿Y si el Sombrero había cometido un fallo al meterla en esa casa? Bueno, podía ser... Durante el verano había leído que el Sombrero se equivocaba, aunque hay muy pocas posibilidades, por no decir ninguna. Aunque después de un rato llegó a la conclusión de que demostraría su lado Slytherin mas adelante, después de todo seguía teniendo once años, todavía tenía que formarse su personalidad definitiva. Sí, era eso. En ese momento prestó atención a la Ceremonia de Selección:

-¡Malfoy, Draco! -Anunció la profesora.

El sombrero apenas rozó su rubia cabellera cuando el sombrero se decidió.

¡SLYTHERIN!

En ése momento la mesa de las Serpientes rompió a aplausos como lo hicieron con la chica. Ella no se lo podía creer, claramente la iban a esperar los peores años de su vida. Después de pensar eso, la profesora dijo el nombre del Niño que Sobrevivió:

¡Potter, Harry!

El sombrero estuvo unos minutos pensándoselo, pero finalmente lo metió en la casa de Gryffindor.

El último fue un tal Blaise Zabini, que lo metieron en Slytherin. Era un chico de piel morena, y ojos negros azabache que no desprendían ninguna emoción. Al finalizar la Ceremonia, Dumbledore dió su discurso:

-Ejem, antes de que comience el banquete, tengo unos pocos anuncios que dar, los de primer año deben saber que las afueras del colegio están totalmente prohibidas. -Avisó- Y el toque de queda para los menores de cuarto año es hasta las 9, pueden estar en sus Salas Comunes, o ni siquiera dormir. Pero siempre tienen que estar presentables. Y para el resto sus toques de queda es hasta las once.-Continuó- Dicho ésto, ¡BUEN PROVECHO A TODO EL MUNDO! -Cuando acabó de decir eso, en sus mesas aparecieron exquisitos manjares.

-Seguro que los Weasel, no han visto tales manjares en su vida -murmuró Draco. Todavía no asimilaba lo que estaba ocurriendo: una _sangre-sucia_ en Slytherin. Lo peor de todo es que no podía dejar de pensar en el ''incidente'' del tren, pero siempre se repetía lo mismo a sí mismo, fue sólo un accidente con la _sangre-sucia_ , que por alguna extraña razón estaba en Slytherin- Espero que no se me arrime todo el puto día...-Pensó en voz alta.

Blaise que estaba a su lado escuchó lo que su amigo decía:

-Draco no estás mal, pero no te creas que estas tan bueno para que se te arrimen.

-Acaso hablaba contigo, idiota?

-No, pero al parecer tienes amigos imaginarios.

Su conversación fue interrumpida por dos Prefectos de la casa de las Serpientes:

-¡Los de primer año seguidnos! Os vamos a acompañar a la Sala Común, y explicar algunas cosas básicas.

Todos los de primero incluída Hermione siguieron a los dos prefectos.

Ya en la Sala Común los Prefectos empezaron a explicarles cosas sobre su comportamiento:

-Todos los que estáis en esta casa sois de sangre pu- Se paró en seco al ver a Hermione, que era la única que tenía raíces _muggles_ , acto que no fue desapercibido por ningúna serpiente, el prefecto rectificó lo dicho- La mayoría de vosotros sois sangre pura, y venís de familias ricas y conocidas en el Mundo Mágico.

-Eso ya lo sabemos -Dijo una serpiente del grupo de primero.

-Bueno sois Slytherins, y tenéis que tener en cuenta que sois la mejor casa, y sin duda la más sofisticada y elegante. Aunque la gente crea que los únicos leales son los Hufflepuffs, no es verdad, ya que Slytherin se tiene que mantener junto como una familia. Si alguien se pelea, esa discusión no debe salir de la Sala Común, y si tu peor enemigo está en peligro, tienes que ayudarlo, sin importar tu relación con él.

Y así siguió durante unos 10 minutos, explicó que las habitaciones estaban compartidas entre 5 personas. A Hermione le tocó con: Astoria y Daphne Greengrass (hermanas), Pansy Parkinson y la última persona nunca vino, por lo tanto en esa habitación sólo habían 4 personas.

A Draco le tocó con: Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise y Theo, ellos eran 5. Y por suerte eran amigos los cinco.

Hermione pensó que aunque estuviera con Malfoy tendría que socializar. Se fue a la cama a dormir, y lo último en lo que pensó aquél día fue el incidente.

 **Todavía me estoy familiarizando con la página, y no sé como poner las notas de autor, por lo tanto pondré la nota en el final de cada capítulo.**

 **Bueno, os ha gustado? Éste es mi primer fanfic, por lo tanto no me conoce ni Dios. Los capítulos los subiré cuando estén listos, por lo tanto no habrá una fecha fija. Dejad una review si os ha gustado.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione no pudo pegar ojo en toda la noche, en cambio,Draco durmió como una marmota hibernando, él no se preocupada por nada, ni por las clases que empezarían al día siguiente, ni por su casa en la que estaba... POR NADA. Hermione no paraba de dar vueltas en la cama durante toda la noche, ademas tenia la preocupación de que no iba a entender las cosas en clase, ya que los otros habían vivido con una familia maga, en un mundo mágico. Pero la serpiente vivió rodeada de _muggles._

XXXXXXXXXXX

La primera clase que tuvo fue de pociones, con el jefe de su casa, Snape. Él era un profesor muy estricto, odiaba las casas que no fueran las suyas. Por lo tanto Hermione y las demás serpientes tenían privilegios que no dudarían en utilizar, todos menos ella. De momento. Todas las clases de pociones estaban compartidas con Gryffindor, al igual que Transformaciones. Herbología la tenían con la profesora Sprout, y Hufflepuff. Y con los sabios Ravenclaw, sólo compartían Encantamientos, con el profesor Flitwick.

XXXXXXXXXXX

En História de la Mágia conocieron al profesor Binns, que ni siquiera era un humano. Él era un fantasma y cuando lo vieron Draco comentó:

-Seguro que éste enseña esto porque vivió en todas las épocas, el viejales... -Todos se rieron, menos Binns que lo había escuchado.

-Por quererse hacer el gracioso en la cena de hoy estarás castigado ayudándome a la bibliotecaria Pince y a mí a recoger la biblioteca y a ordenarla. -le regañó el fantasma.

-Que buena manera de empezar el curso -murmuró enfadado.

-Decías, señor Malfoy?

-Nada profesor -respondió rápidamente.

La clase continuó, las clases de Binns eran orales, y por desgracia hablaba e explicaba muy despacio. Ese fantasma era el más aburrido que habían visto hasta ahora. La única que tomaba apuntes, no dormía y ni se aburría era Hermione Granger. Muchos como dije se habían dormido como Pansy y los gorilas. Cuando sonó el timbre todos se levantaron alegremente de la silla. Menos Draco, el estaba enfadado por lo de la hora de castigo. Antes de que todos se pudieran marchar Binns dijo:

-Para la próxima clase quiero una redacción de cincuenta centímetros de pergamino de lo que he hablado hoy.

Todos estaban jodidamente perdidos, la única que se salvaba era la asquerosa _sangre-sucia._

Draco y Blaise se fueron juntos hacia el Gran Comedor para el almuerzo:

-Draco, estás bien?

-Si Blaise, ahora si quieres podemos ir a recoger flores del campo, mientras damos un paseo en unicornio. - repuso el ojigris sarcásticamente.

Blaise sabía que si hablaba más se iba a enfurecer más de la cuenta, conocía a Draco, y era capaz de lanzar una imperdonable si estaba furioso. Incluso con once años.

Hermione no podía estar mas feliz, no tendría que soportar a Malfoy y sus idioteces durante la cena, aunque quedaban horas ahora. Anoche habló un poco, pero no mucho con sus compañeras de cuarto. Le cayeron aunque eran un poco estiradas. Las vio hablar en uno de los miles de arcos de un pasillo principal, y las saludó:

-¡Hola chicas! -saludó enérgicamente.

-Hola Hermione. - Dijo Pansy.

-Vamos al Gran Comedor? Estoy muerta de hambre, si no fuerais serpientes, ya estaríais en mi estómago- declaró Daphne

Hermione soltó una risa nerviosa, de la cual Astoria se dio cuenta.

-Tranquila Hermione, no mordemos, podemos gritar, pero morder nunca. -dijo ella intentando tranquilizar a la chica.

Hermione se calmó un poco, después de todo eran buena gente.

-¡¿NOS VAMOS YA, O QUE?! -gritó Daphne como un T-Rex intentando dar a luz, estaba muerta de hambre.

Todas soltaron una carcajada, incluso Hermione, las chicas al verla así, le sonrieron. Pansy interrumpió ese momento

-Bueno dirijámonos al Gran Comedor -miró a Daphne de soslayo- Aprecio mi vida. -Daphne estaba golpeando sus nudillos contra la pared, cuando vio que se marchaban fue uno de los momentos mas felices de su vida, nunca lo olvidaría.

Ya en el Gran Comedor las chicas se pusieron junto a los chicos, que misteriosamente faltaba uno: Theodore Nott.

-Dónde está Theo? -preguntó Astoria curiosa.

-Está en la biblioteca, dijo que no tenía hambre. -respondió Draco.

Hermione se sonrojo sólo de ver al rubio, no dejaba de pensar en el incidente cada vez que miraba al chico.

-La rata de biblioteca, ya está en su sala favorita, -habló Blaise.- Sólo le falta cola para ser como una.

Todos los demás rieron. Menos Herms, no encontraba gracioso burlarse de alguien sólo por gustarle la biblioteca. Ella tampoco tenía hambre, quería hablar con Nott y conocerlo un poco. Puso la excusa de que quería ir a los servicios, si una excusa muy tonta. Y se fue rumbo a la biblioteca.

Cuando llegó a la biblioteca encontró a Nott, cerca de un ventanal leyendo un libro. (También podría haber leído las instrucciones del Ikea eh eh)

Se acercó nerviosa y con un poco de miedo. Nunca se le habían dado bien las presentaciones:

-Emmm -suspiró- hola Nott.

-Theo, llámame Theo -la corrigió- al fin y al cabo somos de la misma casa. Hermione ¿No?

-S-sí. Encantada. -Ella le había alargado la mano para que se la estrechase. Él la había estrechado cariñosamente. Hermione se tranquilizó, y se calmo.

Él dio unas palmaditas en el escalón donde él estaba sentado. Hermione se acercó insegura.

-Tranquila, que no muerdo. -Acompañando esas palabras le dio una cálida sonrisa.

Hermione se sintió reconfortante, pero también un poco avergonzada: ya era la segunda vez que le decían eso en menos de una hora. Estaba segura de que había batido un récord. Ella observó que Theo estaba leyendo los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo. Hermione sintió curiosidad y preguntó:

-Te gustan esos cuentos? -preguntó curiosa.

-Si, me parece que aumenta la imaginación y creatividad de los niños.

Hermione se sintió muy calmada, quizás no todos los Slytherins eran malos?, su madre una vez le dijo -hay personas malas, tanto negros, blancos, altos y bajos. Desde ese momento fue más enrollada, y no tan tímida. Pero desconfiada siempre.

-Gracias -dijo Hermione, y se marchó diciendo- Hasta luego!

Theo no supo porque le dijo eso, pero puso una sonrisa. Le estaban empezando a rugir las tripas, por lo tanto se fue a la hora del almuerzo. Cuando llegó solo quedaba Blaise:

-Mira, ya llegó la rata de biblioteca.

-Sería más bien Serpiente de biblioteca.

-Que serpiente? Si pareces más un Hufflepuff, tejón...

XXXXXXXXXXX

En los jardines del castillo estaba Draco apoyado en una pared, estaba acabando una parte de la redacción del dichoso fantasmagórico Binns.

A veces murmuraba maldiciones, y más de una vez había unido las piernas de Longbottom,y quemado las cejas de Finnigan

-Malditos Gryffindor...

Hermione decidió dar un paseo por los jardines.

Fred y George Wasley iban a tercero. Querían probar su nuevo invento: el TiraIrlandesas. Era un tirachinas, pero llamado TiraIrlandesas. Y en vez de tirar pelotas normales, eran unas bolas que hacían caer al que golpeaba. No sabían con quién probarlo, de repente una Slytherin pasó, y resolvieron su pregunta. Esa Slytherin era Hermione Granger. George la apuntó sin que ella se diese cuenta. Disparó: Hermione se cayó, cayó sobre Malfoy. Espera... QUE?! Ella sintió algo rozar sus labios. Abrió los ojos y tenía debajo suyo a Draco Malfoy con los ojos cerrados. Le estaba siguiendo el beso. Herms cayó en la tentación, poco a poco cerró los ojos. Draco tardó unos minutos en darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba besando a la _sangre-sucia,_ ella estaba encima, el debajo. Y por si fuera poco ella le robó su primer beso.

 **Hasta aquí, he escrito 7 páginas. Creo que me he emocionado un poco... Gracias a todos, de verdad no creía que mis historias iban a gustar a alguien. Las únicas veces que leía a alguien algo escrito por mí, eran las redacciones del colegio. Así que marginaos en el nivel que estoy.**

 **Dejad una review si quieres un primer beso en un jardín con Draco Malfoy :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Beso, Granger

Beso, Granger

Beso, Granger

¡NO!

Su cabeza en ese momento en lo único que pensaba era en eso. Cuando fue capaz de reaccionar se marchó corriendo hacia los baños, y desgraciadamente entró en el baño de Myrtle la Llorona.

-Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí -pensó.

-¡LOS CHICOS NO PUEDEN ENTRAR EN MI BAÑO! -exclamó Myrtle. Junto a otros gritos.

Draco no podía oír otra cosa aparte de su mente. Que en ese momento estaban divido en dos partes: el demonio y el ángel.

El ángel le decía:

-No está bien lo que haces, has besado a una _sangre-sucia._ Tienes que insultarla hasta el fin de los tiempos.

La parte del demonio le decía:

-¡Aprovéchate de ella! Pero no te enamores...

A Draco le dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar, así que decidió no asistir al resto de clases. Se fue en dirección a las Mazmorras de Slytherin. Y cuando llegó a su cama se lanzó en plancha sin pensarlo dos veces.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hermione no sabía lo que acababa de pasar. Además estaba manchada toda de la tinta que tenía antes Malfoy para hacer sus estúpidos deberes. Se hizo una lista mentalmente.

Poner a lavar el uniforme

Pensar en que acababa de pasar

Decidir si quería seguir viva o no

Hablar con Draco (por mucho que no quiera)

Hacer una lista

Meter en la lista hacer una lista

Se dirigió a su cuarto para meter la ropa manchada de tinta, por el camino se encontró con Neville, quien la miraba mal. Ella suponía porque ella era como era, y él un Gryffindor.

Entró en su habitación, echó su ropa en el cubo de prendas sucias, y se cambió. Luego se tiró directamente a la cama y se puso a pensar, algo que últimamente Hermione hacía mucho:

-Debía reconocer que el beso estuvo bien... ¡¿QUE DIGO?! ¡HE BESADO AL ALBINO MALFOY! Para colmo fue mi primer beso... -Hermione siguió pensando hasta quedarse dormida.

XXXXXXXXXX

Blaise y Theo seguían hablando hasta que toco el timbre y el almuerzo terminó. Su siguiente clase era de Transformaciones, que la tenían con los estúpidos Gryffindors.

Cuando entraron en clase (que por cierto, llegaron tarde), no vieron ni a Draco ni a Granger.

-¿Dónde crees que estarán esos dos? – le susurró Theo a Blaise cuando ya estaban sentados.

-Ni idea.

Y siguieron prestando atención a la clase.

XXXXXXXXXX

Draco despertó de su no larga siesta y se dio cuenta de que ya había faltado a una clase, y en ese momento iniciaba otra. La serpiente se fue al baño para lavarse la cara, y cuando se miró al espejo, vio que le salió en la mejilla un grano de unos 2cm de grande.

-Perfecto -murmuró colérico.

 **Siento que haya sido tan corto pero estos días he estado un pelín ocupada, pero aún así no quería dejaros sin capítulo.**

 **Que creéis que hará Draco con su amiguito de la mejilla?**

 **Como reaccionará Hermione al haberse saltado una clase?**

 **Dejad una review si quieres saltarte clases con Draco e Herms :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione se despertó, miró la hora y casi le un infarto cuando ve:

-¡ME HE SALTADO DOS CLASES! -gritó, sus compañeras estaban ahí hablando ya que ya se habían acabado las clases de ése día. -¿PORQUE NO ME HABÉIS DESPERTADO? -preguntó desesperada.

-Es que se te veía tan tranquila durmiendo... -respondió Pansy.

-Además, no te habíamos visto el pelo desde el almuerzo. ¿Dónde estabas? -continuó Daphne.

-Ésto... y-yo... -Hermione no sabía que decir.

-Un Slytherin nunca da explicaciones de lo que hace o deja de hacer a los demás -la regaño Astoria.

-Es verdad, Hermione, aunque seas de origen _muggle_ , eres una Slytherin. Tienes que mantener las apariencias.

-Vale, lo tendré en cuenta. ¿Pero me podríais explicar las clases de hoy, y decirme los deberes?

Y así estuvieron con una larga conversación.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Draco estuvo mas de media hora intentando eliminar a su ''amiguito''

-Por Dios, soy un Malfoy, no puedo ir con una monstruosidad así en mi cara. Y si me ve Granger?... ESPERA. ¿Porque me importaría a mi lo que pensara la _sangre-sucia_? Bah.. -hablaba en voz alta.

Después de otro rato intentando quitarse esa cosa, escuchó unas voces, y la puerta abriéndose.

-Mierda -murmuró.

-¡Draco! ¿Estás ahí? -preguntó Goyle.

-Joder, ¿Qué hago? -pensó la serpiente. Bueno, después de todo eran sus amigos. Finalmente se atrevió a salir del baño.

Cuando salió todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, pero nadie se atrevió a decir ninguna palabra.

-¿Qué? ¿Se os ha comido la lengua Merlín?

Todos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Blaise lo rompió:

-Y dime, ¿Cómo se llama tu amigo?

Los demás ahogaron una risa, mientras Draco puso cara de pocos amigos.

-Ja ja ja, muy gracioso Blaise.

Theo, al ver el silenció incómodo quiso intervenir:

-Hoy hablé un poco con Hermione en la biblioteca... -dijo nerviosamente.

-¡¿QUÉ?! -saltaron todos al unísono menos Draco.

-¡¿LLAMASTE POR SU NOMBRE A LA _SANGRE-SUCIA?! -_ gritó Blaise, él parecía el más ofendido de todos.

Draco se había olvidado por completo de la chica, y de que se habían besado, se sintió muy deprimido, por lo tanto no habló mucho.

-Sí, después de todo es de nuestra casa, ¿No?

-Pero sigue siendo nacida de _muggles_ , Theo. - repuso Blaise. Crabbe y Goyle estaban ajenos a la conversación. Estaban demasiado ocupados engullendo pastelitos de arándano y cereza.

Theo se marchó debido a la ignorancia de su amigo, pero vio que Draco estaba sentado en su cama, mirando a la pared. Osea a la nada:

-¿Draco te vienes?

Draco estaba al quinto Marte pensando, hasta que la voz de Theodore Nott lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-No.

Theo puso los ojos en blanco

-Entonces adiós.

Nadie le respondió.

XXXXXXXXXX

Después de una larga conversación entre chicas, Hermione decidió que tenía que hablar con Draco. Bajo a la fría Sala Común, con vistas al calamar gigante del colegio, y esperó a que Draco bajara.

Estuvo ahí sentada durante toda la tarde. Allá hacia las 20h, se hartó de esperar y se levantó cuando una voz la interrumpió:

-¿Me esperabas, _sangre-sucia? -_ La sorprendió Draco.

A la chica casi le da un paro cardíaco del susto.

-Ya llegó el imbécil de turno.

-Mira quien fue decirlo. ¿Que querías?

-Hablar.

-Yo contigo no tengo nada que hablar, Granger. Y si solo esperaste aquí una tarde para que baje, sin siquiera citarme, has perdido el tiempo. -Dijo ya girándose.

-No, espera. Malfoy, los dos sabemos de sobra de lo que quiero hablar.

-Granger, ya lo sé, pero no quiero hablar y menos contigo. -la miró de soslayo con una sonrisa ladeada, que desde el punto de donde estaba ella no se veía.

-Imbécil.

-Gracias, _sangre-sucia._

Hermione se sentó en el sofá de cuero negro.

Draco recordó lo que le decía el lado del diablo en su cabeza: _Aprovéchate de ella, pero no te enamores._ Cuando la vio sentada, supo que era el momento de atacar. Se sentó junto a ella y la empezó a besar.

-¿¡QUE HACES, MALDITO ALBINO?!

-¿Tu que crees, Granger? ¿Amigos con derecho?

-Tu estás mal de la cabeza maldito retrasado. -y se fue furiosa a su habitación.

Cuando se tumbó en la cama, estiró las cortinas del dosel, y pensó en lo que le dijo el imbécil de turno. Amigos con derecho eso se lo tenía que pensar con calma, por lo tanto se durmió.

 **HASTA AQUÍ. A mi se me ha hecho muy corto no se a vosotros, aceptará la propuesta de Draco? Ah y una cosa,se me olvidó lo del grano en el diálogo final, pero vamos a hacer que desapareció mágicamente, a ver es un Malfoy, una familia tan ancestral tiene que tener algún truco en contra del acné ¿No?**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola!**

 **Antes que nada quería, responder a dos no registrados:**

 **Maria: Lo siento, el hechizo es un secreto ancestral de la familia Malfoy XD.**

 **Sky: No pasa nada, no me ofende. Algunas veces yo también pienso en eso. Pero, lo que está pasando ahora, con Draco tan poco maduro, en quinto e sexto pasará factura. Osea que esto tiene que ser así para que algo tenga sentido en próximos capítulos. Gracias por la crítica.**

 **A partir de ahora la historia estará los viernes por la tarde (hora de España)**

 **Ahora... ¡A LEER!**

-¡DRACO! ¡DESPIERTA! -gritaba una voz, él no sabía cual era pero ya no pudo conciliar el sueño.

-¡DESPIERTA! -continuó la voz.

Él ya cansado de oír aquello, abrió los ojos, al abrirlos vio a Theo.

-Por fin, ya pensaba que estabas muerto.

-¡¿Porque maldiciones me despiertas!?

-Emmm, no se, ¿puede que por que estemos en el segundo día de clases y llegamos tarde a vuelo? -Dijo poniéndose la mano en la barbilla teatralmente.

-¿QUE? -gritó, y en ese momento dio un brinco de la cama.

XXXXXXXXX

Al llegar a los jardines, vieron que la profesora Hooch, que era la que enseñaba vuelo todavía no había llegado:

-Menos mal... -Dijo Crabbe, y junto a esas palabras soltó un suspiro de cansancio. Habían llegado corriendo. Y Crabbe e Goyle no estaban acostumbrados a dar tantos pasos seguidos, y menos corriendo.

En vuelo estaban las cuatro casas juntas: Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Slytherin.

Y esa asignatura sólo estaría presente el primer trimestre del primer año.

-¡Bienvenidos a vuelo! -Dijo alegremente la profesora. -Yo soy la profesora Hooch, y sólo estaré con ustedes éste trimestre. En esta clase aprenderéis a subir en una escoba. -Miró a todos los presentes- Todo el mundo que se ponga al lado izquierdo de su escoba, extended la mano y gritad: ¡ARRIBA!

Al acabar de decir eso en el jardín solo se oía la palabra mágica. A Hermione le costaba hacer que su Estrella Fugaz (su escoba) le hiciese caso, por lo tanto se puso histérica:

-¡ARRIBA, ARRIBA MALDITA ESCOBA! -la escoba seguía sin moverse.

-¿Que Granger, no te hace caso ni tu escoba? -Dijo en tono burlón Draco

Hermione se puso roja como un tomate, pero se defendió.

-No, pero yo miraría donde tienes puesto el pie. -Draco miró hacia abajo, levantó el pie, y tenía excremento de Circe sabe que, en la suela del zapato. Él rodó los ojos y dejó a la chica en paz.

A él si le hacía caso la escoba, de hecho fue uno de los primeros que lo consiguieron a la primera. Hermione ya se dio por vencida y cogió la escoba al método _muggle,_ osea manualmente.

-Ahora que todos tenéis la escoba en la mano intentad montar sobre ella. Haré parejas, y entre los dos tenéis que intentar subiros y volar a no mas de 2 metros de altura. Las parejas duraran todo el trimestre, y son:

-ABBOT Y LONGBOTTOM

-POTTER Y WEASLEY

-GREENGRASS Y GRANGER

-ZABINI Y NOTT

-LAS GEMELAS PATIL

-MALFOY Y PARKINSON

Cuando acabaron con todas las parejas ya era hora de irse pero antes la profesora dio cosas para hacer:

-Las parejas tendrán un mes para poder llegar a esa altura. Cuando quieran practicar, me tendrán que avisar para que les de un justificante que diga que pueden utilizar las escobas. Hasta la próxima clase.

Y dicho eso todos los alumnos dejaron un desastre inigualable en el jardín.

Hermione se unió con Pansy e Astoria:

-¡Hola!

-Hola, ¿vamos a Defensa Contra las artes oscuras? -preguntó Pansy.

-No tenemos otra opción -respondieron Astoria y Hermione al unísono.

De camino se encontraron a Potter y a su amigo:

-Mira por dios, Potter y Weasel. -Dijo Astoria en un tono para que solo la escucharan los Gryffindors y las chicas.

Harry les lanzó una mirada despectiva y intentó irse.

-Vaya, el león al final no es tan valiente... -esta vez fue Pansy, mientras lo agarraba del brazo bruscamente.

Hermione se estaba empezando a poner muy incómoda.

Ronald Weasley se dio cuenta de la presencia de Hermione.

-Así que tu en realidad eras una serpiente, hasta me empezabas a caer bien. Pero no, todos los Slytherin sois igu- lo calló un puño que venía de Blaise, los chicos habían llegado, y por lo visto, habían oído la conversación.

-Comadreja y cara cortada, dime Weasel, ¿Es verdad lo que dicen, dormís todos en una misma habitación? Aunque viendo el trabajo de tu padre no me extraña... -se burló Draco.

-Harry, vámonos -murmuró Ron.

Harry le hizo caso al pelirrojo y se fueron enfadados.

-Podemos defendernos solas ¿sabéis? -espetó Pansy.

-¿Y perdernos la oportunidad de humillar a Potter y Weasel? Nunca. -Dijo Draco

Todos pusieron sonrisas sádicas y malévolas, todos menos Hermione.

-¿No creéis que llegamos tarde a clase? -interrumpió Hermione.

-Por Morgana, se me había olvidado. -se sorprendió Nott.

Y así los ocho se fueron corriendo a clases.

 **Hasta aquí. A mi sinceramente no se me ha hecho muy interesante el capítulo. Ha sido uno la verdad muy normalito, no se a vosotros. El viernes publicaré el siguiente, además intentaré hacerlos más largos y divertidos.**

 **Deja una review si es que quieres que Draco te defienda :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Faltaban pocos días para Navidad, toda la pandilla (las hermanas Greengrass, Pansy, Hermione, Blaise, Draco, Theo, y los gorilas), se quedaron en el castillo en esas fechas tan señaladas.

Hermione ya era una Slytherin hecha y derecha. Le habían lavado el cerebro, por decirlo así. Se llevaba bien con todos las serpientes, menos con una... Draco Malfoy.

 _¿Después de ser un maldito imbécil, y pedirme ser amigos con_

 _derecho, me sigue insultando?_ Muchas veces pensaba eso.

Los nueve formaron un grupo de amigos, y era casi imposible separarlos. En esos meses se habían metido en muchos líos, aunque ninguno de ellos grave. Los chicos ya la aceptaban, menos Malfoy.

-¿Hermione, acaso escuchas cuando te hablamos? -preguntó Pansy.

-A veces si, a veces no. Depende del día.

Las hermanas Greengrass y Pansy pusieron los ojos en blanco, Aunque estaban orgullosas de haber podido convertir a Hermione en una serpiente.

-Te estábamos preguntando que opinas sobre el rumor de Quirell. -aclarando educadamente Daphne.

-¿Cuál?

-De que Quirrel esconde una ardilla en su turbante. -Respondió Pansy ya perdiendo la paciencia.

-No lo creo, habría habido ruido, y dudo que quepa algo en esa cosa morada. -dijo secamente.

-Ya pero hay posibilidades.

Continuaron hablando en su dormitorio.

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry y Ron estaban en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, sentados en sus sillones favoritos, color escarlata frente a la plácida chimenea.

-Por cierto, ¿porque no fuiste a la Madriguera con tu familia?

-Mis padres y Ginny se van a Rumanía para visitar a mi hermano Charlie.

-¿Tienes más hermanos?

-Sí, somos 7 hermanos. Charlie cría dragones en Rumanía con un grupo de amigos, y Bill trabaja para Gringgots. Y bueno, el resto ya los conoces.

Se estaban empezando a aburrir. Tampoco se podían pasar todo el día tirados en el sofá, bueno de poder podían, pero descartaron esa opción. También habían acabado todos sus deberes, ya que siendo de primero no tenían tantas asignaturas, ni tantas tareas.

-Y si paseamos por los pasillos? -preguntó Ronald.

-Vale, es mejor que estar tirados como sardinas al fuego. -respondió sin interés.

Y dicho eso salieron por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

XXXXXXXXXX

Después de una larga conversación Hermione se despidió:

-Me tengo que ir, he quedado con Theo en la biblioteca para acabar los deberes.

Ella no esperó ninguna respuesta, cuando ya estaba con la mano en el pomo, Daphne se levantó:

-¡Espera que voy yo también! Quiero coger unos libros.

-Como quieras. -Y desaparecieron las dos muchachas por el umbral de la puerta.

Cuando estuvieron en la oscura Sala Común, se encontraron con Theo, que ya las estaba esperando.

-Hasta que llegas, y veo que con compañía.

-Lo siento, se me acopló. -dijo mirándola por el rabillo del ojo.

-No os preocupéis, yo sólo quería ir a por unos libros. Además no quería ir sola. -justificó Daphne.

-Entonces vamos.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Ya en la biblioteca, Daphne se separó de Hermione y Theo.

-Bueno, vinimos a estudiar ¿No? -Preguntó la chica.

-Sí, ven a ayudarme a coger los libros, tu los de abajo y yo los de arriba. -Theodore Nott era una persona bastante alta.

Cuando ya tenían todos los libros en las mesas, (que por cierto, ocuparon 2 por la cantidad de libros), miraron maravillados las mesas:

-Creo que nos hemos pasado...

-Mejor que sobre a que falte, no pienso dejar todos esos libros. -aclaró ella.

Y juntos empezaron a estudiar, ocupando otra mesa más.

XXXXXXXXX

Draco Malfoy por la mañana escribió a su madre, y luego jugó al ajedrez mágico con Blaise, que por cierto, perdió todas las partidas:

-Creía que recordabas lo bueno que soy, bueno soy bueno en todo pero, creía que lo sabías -decía con aire de superioridad.

-Eres incorregible, me voy.

-Nadie te echará de menos -le gritó Blaise antes de que su amigo se hubiera ido.

No tenía idea de a donde ir, por eso se fue hasta la biblioteca.

En ella se encontró a Theo y a Granger.

-¿Que hace él con ella? ¿Acaso ha perdido la cabeza, como el fantasma de los imbéciles Gryffindor? Pero vamos a ver, es una _sangre-sucia._ -El estaba furioso por la acción de su amigo. Él solo estaba en ese grupito de amigos porque lo habían obligado. Pero reconocía que se lo pasaba bien, aunque fuese con la sabelotodo.

Él se puso a espiarlos detrás de una de las millones de estanterías de aquella estancia.

Solo estaban estudiando, pero, aun así, ¿porque estudiaba con ella? Había _sangre-pura_ muy inteligentes, por mucho que la sabelotodo era una Ravenclaw escondida en el cuerpo de una Slytherin. Cuando ya se había cansado de espiar, detrás para su sorpresa, tenía a la señora Pince.

-TU ERES DRACO MALFOY ¿VERDAD?

-Si -se temía lo peor, ya que el no asistió a su castigo a principio de curso, y por eso nunca asistía a la biblioteca. Siempre que quería un libro se lo pedía a sus sirvientes: Crabbe y Goyle.

-TU NO ASISTISTE A TU CASTIGO

-Emmm... si.

-PUES POR NO HABERLO HECHO TE QUEDARÁS SIN VISITA A HOGSMEADE

-Pero si voy a primero, yo no voy todavía allí

-PUES NO ESTARÁS EN TU PRIMERA EXCURSIÓN ALLÍ.

-Verás cuando se entere mi padre... -farfulló.

Y así fue como el pequeño Malfoy se fue malhumorado de aquella aula. Él ya sabía conjurar un Obliviate, podría hechizar a Pince. Su padre se había encargado personalmente de que fuese el mejor en todo. Pero alguien lo superaba, y ése alguien era Hermione Granger. Una sabelotodo en serie. Y la odiaba por varias razones: por ser una _sangre-sucia,_ y por ser tan inteligente. Ella no era una Gryffindor, ni mucho peor, una Hufflepuff, por lo cual no la podía insultar por esa razón. Cada vez se le acababan los insultos, aunque el fuese inteligente, carecía de creatividad. Simplemente decidió no estar con ella, y no hacerle caso. Cuando se le ocurría algo, siempre tenía un plan para que todo salga perfecto. Pero por desgracia, ella había aprendido a ser una Slytherin. Así que Draco siempre recibía lo que le hacía a ella, sólo que en una forma mejorada. Ella era un espejo con ingenio.

Y él ya no sabía que hacer para meterse con ella.

Cuando ya faltaban días para las vacaciones, el grupo de amigos, diseñó y planificó unas actividades para el día de Navidad. No es que a Draco le interesase mucho, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Mientras deambulaba por los pasillos, se encontró con San Potter y Comadreja, esta vez fueron los Gryffindor quien plantaron cara al rubio:

-Eh, albino, ¿tus amigos te han dejado sólo? Pues si que han durado, Fred y George estaban haciendo ya apuestas. Es que no te aguanta nadie, estúpido arrogante... -insultó Ronald.

-No me han dejado, comadreja. En cambio, tu sólo tienes a San Potter, nunca estás con nadie más, parece que no tienes amigos... Ah, espera, que no los tienes. Potter solo está contigo porque perdió a sus padres, y ahora busca personas que lo quieran. Y tu solo estas con el porque quieres ser conocido. Tan solo eres su sombra.

Él no tenía ganas de discutir, por lo tanto se marchó sin esperar respuesta alguna.

Lo único quería era dormir, y luego preparar algún plan para molestar a _pelo-escoba_ (Hermione). Con ése discurso que les había dado a los Gryffindors se había desahogado, y en parte era bueno.

Cuando ya estaba en frente de el cuadro, que hacía de puerta, murmuró la contraseña:

-Estúpidos _sangre-sucia._

Y la puerta se abrió.

Desde luego, esa contraseña no le hacía ni pizca de gracia a Hermione. Que ella esté en esa casa, no cambiaba que fuera nacida de _muggles._ Pero eso sí, los odiaba a muerte, junto a los traidores de la sangre.

Cuando Draco entró vio a un grupo de Slytherin de tercer y cuarto curso montando un escándalo en medio de la Sala Común.

-¿Que pasa ahora?

-Que Potter está en equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, como buscador.

-QUE? PERO ES DE PRIMERO

-Draco, crees que no lo sabemos?

-Eso es injusto -añadió otra voz proveniente del grupo de personas.

Draco se preparó exclusivamente durante todos sus once años de vida, para ser el mejor en vuelo, y destacar. Pero ahora, el cara cortada le quitaba todo su esfuerzo.

Estaba celoso.

Y se negaba admitirlo.

Mañana por la mañana empezaban sus actividades de grupo, que Pansy y Astoria tanto preparaban desde el principio de curso.

Harían una expedición por Hogwarts, y lo que más ansiaban es encontrar la Sala de los Menesteres y pasar el día allí.

Granger y Theo se habían encargado de mirar en libros y informarse sobre la Sala y su ubicación. Pansy, Daphne e Astoria diseñaron unos horarios de lo que harían aquel día; por último Draco e Blaise se encargaron de que no los pillaran. Y bueno, Crabbe y Goyle no hicieron nada, no tenían la inteligencia necesaria para hacer cualquier cosa.

Draco se tumbó en su cama, ni siquiera se molestó en cambiarse, y así fue como cayó en un profundo sueño.

 **HASTA AQUÍ**

 **Espero que os haya gustado e divertido, ha sido más o menos un resumen del día de los personajes. Algunos os preguntaréis porque también enseñé el día de Harry y Ron, pero es porque jugaran un papel bastante importante en futuros cursos. Gracias otra vez por dejar reviews en los capítulos. Ahora entiendo porque a los autores les gustaba tanto esto, ES UNA DROGA! Bueno, la verdad es que sí. En el próximo episodio habrá expedición en grupo, así que no os lo perdáis. Hasta la próxima!**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hola!**

 **Como esta vez ha habido comentarios de no-registrados, así que primero, los contesto:**

 **Maria: Como ya he dicho a otra persona en el capítulo 6 o 5, Draco actúa así por una cosa que pasará en otros cursos. Pero a partir de ahora no habrá nada más por el estilo, aún así gracias por leer.**

 **Bueno, ahora... ¡A LEER!**

Draco despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Suponía que era por el estrés y por la furia con la que se fue a dormir esa misma noche. Pero era un dolor intenso. Decidió tomar uno de los remedios que le preparaba su madre cuando era pequeño. Valían para todo, por suerte tenía unos frascos con aquella poción, en su caro baúl. Después de eso, el dolor se fue inmediatamente, pero no duraba para siempre, dentro de unas horas le volvería a doler. Por lo tanto se puso la poción en pequeños frasquitos, los metió en la mochila, se vistió, y despertó a los demás de una forma... peculiar.

Draco le había pedido a uno de los elfos domésticos de las cocinas del castillo que le de una sartén y una cuchara de madera. Bueno, el elfo le había prestado esos utensilios, pero... digamos que la serpiente no tenía intención de devolver nada a nadie, y menos a un sirviente.

Se fue recoger la sartén y la cuchara y se paró en medio de la habitación.

Con una sonrisa alzó la sartén, y con la cuchara empezó a dar golpes de menor a mayor ruido en el dicho recipiente.

Todos se despertaron sobresaltados. De bastante malhumor.

-¿PERO QUE DIABLOS TE PASA POR EL CEREBRO? Eso si lo tienes claro -le gritó Blaise.

Él sin hacerles caso, continuó dando golpes con la cuchara.

-PARA.

Theo, que no pensaba discutir de buenas mañanas, se levantó sin que nadie se diera cuenta, como un ninja. Y con una maniobra le quitó rápidamente la sartén y la cuchara de las manos del rubio.

Draco, ahora que no tenía ningún arma letal para cualquier oído humano, habló:

-Vestiros, las chicas ya deben estar en la Sala Común.

-NOS DESPIERTAS SOLO PARA ESO? Nosotros no nos emperifollamos (NA: no se siquiera si existe esa palabra, pero significa arreglarse mucho) delante del espejo media hora...

-Yo no hago eso, de todas formas vamos, yo voy bajando. -y se marchó.

Theo se fue a mirar que hora era, y se enfadó cuando vio que Draco les levantó 2 horas antes de lo debido. Pero decidió mantenerlo en secreto. Si Blaise echaba humos solo por haberse despertado, al ver que no era la hora saltaba por la ventana sin escoba.

Blaise fue el primero en terminar de vestirse, y los gorilas los últimos, ya que no conseguían abrocharse el botón del pantalón gracias a su excesiva grasa que había en sus respectivos cuerpos.

Cuando ya todos estaban listos, bajaron y todos menos Theo se sorprendieron al ver solo a Draco leyendo un libro en el sofá de cuero negro. Theo soltó unas risitas por lo bajo.

-¿Y las chicas? -preguntó Blaise.

-Todavía están dormidas. -respondió Theo, cuando vio a Draco abrir la boca.

-¿Como? -el moreno estaba confuso, muy confuso.

-Es que os he despertado 2 horas antes.

-¿QUE? -gritaron todos al unísono menos Theo.

-¿TU LO SABÍAS?

-Emmm... digamos que me gusta mirar la hora al levantarme. -añadió con una sonrisa el chico.

-Entonces, explícanos algo sobre la Sala. -ordenó cansado Blaise.

-Bueno, sabemos que está en el pasillo del séptimo curso, y hay que desear algo para que se abra. En los libros ponía que una chica entró con una extrema necesidad de ir al escusado, y la Sala se convirtió en unos baños.

-¿Entonces nosotros tendremos que necesitar ir al baño? -preguntó Crabbe.

-No. Cállate. Y dejadnos hablar. -le ordenó Draco.

Crabbe y Goyle se fueron cabizbajos, y se fueron a comer unos pastelitos. Los habían escondido debajo del árbol de Navidad de la Sala Común.

En ese momento las chicas bajaron por las escaleras de los dormitorios de chicas.

-Podríais habernos llamado. -espetó Daphne al ver que ellos ya estaban.

-Podríamos. -dijo Blaise.

-Theo, ¿ya les has contado sobre la Sala? -preguntó Hermione.

-Sí.

-Entonces vamos.

Por el camino siempre que veían a Filch o a su gato, se escondían en algunas de los miles de recovecos de los pasillos.

Una vez que tomaron la escalera, Goyle casi se cae y muere cuando perdió el equilibrio cuando la escalera se movió. Pero lo cogieron inmediatamente.

Cuando llegaron a la ubicación, que supieron identificar por el tapiz Bárnabas el Chiflado. Todos se pararon.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos? -preguntó Pansy a Theo y a Hermione.

-Tenemos que pensar todos en una misma necesidad. Depende de en lo que pensemos, la Sala tendrá una forma u otra. -respondió Hermione con seriedad.

-¿Entonces que forma queremos que tenga? -esta vez fue Draco.

-Desde dentro se puede cambiar, por lo tanto vamos a pensar todos en que tenemos mucha hambre. -Crabbe y Goyle asintieron con mucha fuerza.- La Sala de los Menesteres no produce comida sólo nos dará una mesa y sillas para todos, quizás también un túnel hacia las cocinas. -apuntó Hermione, haciendo que los gorilas se desilusionaran.

Y pensando que tenían mucha hambre, bueno los gorilas, no solo lo pensaban, si no que también lo sentían, ante sus ojos se fue apareciendo una puerta gigante, y sin pensarlo dos veces, todos entraron como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Lo de dentro estaba tal como lo describió Hermione:

Una mesa, sillas para todos y cada uno de ellos y un túnel que llevaba a las cocinas. Pero la Sala era mucho mas grande de lo que jamás se hubieran imaginado.

Crabbe y Goyle sólo tenían ojos para el túnel hacia las cocinas, dudaban si entrar o no. Si entraban el grupo se pondrían en su contra. Por lo tanto descartaron la opción.

Theo y Hermione estaban contentos por haber logrado que la Sala aparezca.

Las chicas aparte de Hermione estaban revisando los papeles de los horarios para ver que todo estaba según lo planeado.

De mientras Blaise y Draco daban vueltas por toda la habitación con desinterés:

-Tampoco es para tanto -Dijo Blaise.

-Mi habitación es mas grande -añadió y completó Draco.

-¿Y? ¿Quieres un premio, Malfoy? -preguntó sarcásticamente Hermione.

-Pues no estaría mal, que me lo hagan tus antepasados _muggles._ Ah, y con doble capa de oro con esmeralda.

-Ahora mismo, si le conviene. -añadió entornando los ojos.

-Emmm -interrumpió Pansy, al ver las miradas asesinas que había en el ambiente- vamos con las actividades. Hay algunas actividades con nieve, por lo que serán las últimas que hagamos.

-Yo he visto algunas de las actividades que tenéis planeadas, se lo he comentado a él -Hermione señaló a Theo- y hemos hecho un dibujo de como tendría que ser la Sala, y como tenemos que imaginárnosla. -Dicho eso enseñó el dibujo a todos.

En cada una de las esquinas tenían una actividad diferente: en una un rincón de lectura, en otra unas escobas para hacer unas carreras dentro de la Sala, en otra había un túnel para ir a los baños, y en la última había otros juegos mágicos.

-Ah, y también hemos hecho los planos para jugar a un ajedrez mágico gigante. -Añadió Theo, todos se quedaron boquiabiertos.- ¿Que? ¿No querríais acción?

Nadie sabía que decir.

-Bueno -Astoria rompió el silencio- lo primero son las carreras.

Hermione hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Los que no quieran hacer una actividad, pueden hacer cualquier otra.

Las chicas se fueron, ya que volar en un palo no les parecía el mejor plan.

-Yo me voy a la biblioteca -anunció Hermione como si las demás no lo supieran.

-Nosotras también, no hay nada mejor.

Pasaron las horas, y todas las cosas que tenían lugar en la Sala acabaron.

-Oye, ¿y si hacemos de ésta sala nuestra guarida secreta? Pocas personas conocen éste sitio, por lo tanto nadie va a interrumpir nunca. -sugirió Blaise.

-Pues no estaría mal. -dijo Hermione.

-Por mi vale. -respondió Draco

-Entonces votación: quien quiera que ésto sea una guarida que levante el brazo.

Todos levantaron el brazo, Crabbe y Goyle solo imitaron a Draco.

-Vale, pues yo me encargaré del plano que tengamos que imaginar -dijo Theo.

-Vale pero ahora tocan las actividades de nieve -Pansy casi gritó.

-Ya son las once de la noche -dijo la castaña mirando el reloj preocupada.

Pansy resopló.

-Vale, pero de mañana no os escapáis.

Y dicho eso, se fueron sigilosamente hacia las mazmorras.

Para su suerte, no se encontraron con nadie. Ni prefectos, ni Snape, ni Filch, ni la Sra. Norris. Nadie

 **Hasta aquí. ¿Que opinan? Dejen una review, me da igual si es felicitándome o diciéndome que es una puta mierda, solo dejad una review. Gracias, y hasta le semana que viene.**


	9. Chapter 9

En Hogwarts comenzaba un nuevo día, y gracias a Merlín no nevaba o llovía. Pansy fue la primera en levantarse, estaba bastante emocionada con lo que venía a ser la nieve, y no pensaba desperdiciar ningún segundo de su día. Quería despertar a todos por culpa de las ganas que tenía, pero si lo hacía, era posible que se quedara sin guerra de nieve.

Decidió vestirse y dar un paseo por Hogwarts. Una vez que tenía puesto el uniforme, bajó a la Sala Común para salir.

Con la expedición del día de ayer, creía que no había rincón del colegio que no conocía. Pero como he dicho antes, ella _CREÍA_ , así que se perdió. Dio muchas vueltas, pero siempre llegaba al mismo sitio, además era muy por la mañana, y más de la mitad del colegio, estaban con sus padres disfrutando de esos días con la familia.

Después de lo que a ella le parecían horas encontró a un Weasley, más concretamente a Percy Weasley:

-Tú, prefecto, -eso hizo llamar la atención del chico- dime hacia donde están las mazmorras. -Digamos que Pansy no lo pidió muy amablemente, mas bien... lo ordenó.

-Cuando lo pidas amablemente, puede que te ayude. -contestó el chico.

-Eres un prefecto, para lo único que sirves es para hacer que todo se cumpla según las normas del viejo con barba ése.

Percy que se sintió ofendido, decidió no indicarle nada a esa Slytherin. Y por Merlín, HABÍA INSULTADO A DUMBLEDORE. Y la miró unos segundos y se marchó.

-Genial. -farfulló la chica.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

-Oye, ¿sabéis donde se ha metido Pansy? -preguntó preocupada Astoria.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

-Pues no lo sabemos -respondió Daphne a su hermana- cuando yo me desperté su cama estaba vacía.

-¿Y si le ha pasado algo? -siguió Astoria.

-Es una Slytherin, sabrá arreglárselas. -dijo Hermione ya cansada de la preocupación de su amiga.

-Bueno, ¿bajamos? Puede que esté ahí con los demás.

-Vale -respondió Daphne.

-Si no hay otra opción... -A Hermione casi le daba igual, pero en el fondo estaba preocupada por Pansy, no la habían visto desde la noche pasada.

Y para sorpresa de todas, Pansy estaba ahí de muy malhumor.

-Hola, ¿donde diablos has estado? -preguntó Daphne.

-Castillo. Perdida por el castillo. -respondió muy irritada.

-Bueno, ya es es mediodía, vamos a comer y luego vamos a los jardines.

-¿YA ES MEDIODÍA? -Pansy no se lo podía creer, había perdido la mitad del día gracias a ese prefecto que no la quiso ayudar, y encima el prefecto era un WEASLEY.

Nadie le respondió, la mayoría le tenían miedo cuando se enfadaba.

Cuando bajaron al Gran Comedor, se reunieron con Draco, Theo y Blaise.

-¿Y Crabbe y Goyle? -preguntó la castaña.

-Durmiendo. -respondió Blaise secamente.

-¿Hasta tan tarde?

-Digamos que tienen... un sueño pesado. -le respondió Theo.

-Si, como ellos... -se mofó el rubio.

Todos rieron menos Hermione, pasaba olímpicamente de reírse de ningún comentario que dijera el albino.

-Que Granger, ¿te dejaste el humor en la cama? -se burló Draco, con su típica sonrisa ladeada.

-¿Y tu te dejaste los chistes en casa? Porque te voy a ser sincera, no haces gracia, de hecho apestas, te huelo desde aquí.

-No, ése es tu aliento. -contraatacó Draco.

Hermione se puso roja, pero no de la humillación, sino de la furia.

Era claramente que el ganó ése asalto.

Las hermanas, Pansy y los chicos eran siempre testigos de las peleas verbales entre ellos dos. Al principio intentaban intervenir, pero aprendieron que no servía de mucho.

Hermione cogió una cuchara de caviar, y la puso elegantemente en su plato. Los demás la imitaron.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Después de comer, se dirigieron a los grandes jardines de Hogwarts.

-Habrá que formar equipos de 2. Ah, y también un trío. -informó Astoria.

-Madame, ¿puedo hacer yo los honores? -dijo Blaise en un tono tan educado que casi daba miedo.

-Vaaale.

-Mmmm... A ver a ver... -todo el mundo estaba expectante- Draco y... Pans...Hermione.

-¿QUÉ? -saltaron los nombrados.

Blaise como si nada continuó:

-Astoria y Goyle.

-Genial -se oyó decir a la chica.

-Daphne y Theodore Nott... y por último Pansy, Crabbe y el maravilloso, el fabuloso, y el fantástico... yo.

Desde luego Blaise Zabini era un egocéntrico desde bien pequeño.

-Ajá -se mofó Draco.

-A ver -continuó otra vez Pansy- que cada pareja (y trío) se construya su muro.

-No pienso ensuciar mis manos tocando la nieve. -comentó Draco Malfoy.

-Pues lo siento, Don Malfoy, si tu no lo haces, yo tampoco. -le espetó Hermione.

-No, no, no, no. Tu eres una _sangre-sucia,_ sirves para servir a gente superior a ti, osea a todo el mundo -soltó junto a unas risas.

Hermione se rió sarcásticamente.

-JA JA JA. Pues ya me dirás tu ''ser superior'', como nos vamos a proteger, te recuerdo que hay castigo para quien pierde.

-Pfff, tienen el ingenio de un niño de 3 años. No son capaces de hacer un castigo en condiciones

-Nos unen.

-¿Que?

-Que como castigo nos unen los cuerpos durante una semana.

-Todavía no conocen ése maleficio.

-Daphne tiene contactos en sexto.

Draco se puso blanco como la cera, y empezó a construir el muro automáticamente. Hermione se aprovechó, él se olvidó completamente de la chica. Y ella, como buena serpiente astuta que era, se aprovechó, el hacía todo el trabajo, mientras ella se sentó en la nieve y observaba el cielo.

-¡A ATACAR! -gritó una voz.

A Hermione y a Draco no les dio tiempo a pensar en de quien era la voz, porque instantáneamente, los fueron a atacar. Rápidamente intentando ir hacia el muro se chocaron y cayeron:

-No me toques _sangre-sucia._

 _-_ Ten más cuidado, Malfoy.

-Tenemos que diseñar una táctica si es que no quieres estar todo el santo día pegada a mi.

-Mira, es fácil.

-Suéltalo, sabelotodo.

-Tu vete de base en base para protegerte, y yo haré lo mismo sin moverme tanto.

No tenían tiempo para discutir, Draco asintió.

-Lo que tú digas.

Después de un largo tiempo jugando, Draco e Hermione fueron los últimos en quedar en pie.

Los demás cayeron al mismo tiempo gracias a un ataque del equipo ganador, que los ''mató'' a todos bastante rápidamente.

-Pues hacéis buen equipo. -dijo sinceramente Daphne.

Si las miradas mataran, Daphne ya estaría en su funeral.

-No sigas. -dijo agriamente Draco.

Como los perdedores habían empatado decidieron no hacer el maleficio, pero que ellos tenían que tratar a los ganadores como reyes, durante una semana.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pasadas unas semanas, las vacaiones de Navidad llegaron a su fin. Y eso quería decir que empezaban la clases de nuevo, osea el infierno para muchos. Pero a Hermione le seguían haciendo tanta ilusión como en el primer día. Aunque fuera una Slytherin, tenía el lado estudioso de Ravenclaw.

Pero había otros que no opinaban lo mismo:

-Pfff. Venga ya, solo hemos tenido 3 semanas de vacaciones, y ahora quieren que volvamos a las clases.

-Draco, ya verás que no es para tanto. -lo intentó calmar Pansy.

-Claro, para ti.

-Malfoy deja de quejarte, que a nadie le importa. -respondió Hermione.

-Tu opinión tampoco importa a nadie, y no callas. -atacó Draco.

-¿OS PODÉIS CALLAR DE UNA MALDITA VEZ? -Theo no solía enfadarse, pero tenía un límite.

-Nop -Draco, la educación en persona.

Hermione se sentía un poco culpable. Theo era su mejor amigo, y le partía el alma verlo enfadado, aún más si es con ella:

-Lo siento.

Y después, tanto Darco, como Hermione, siguieron con lo suyo. Osea, Hermione leyendo, y Draco quejándose con todo.

 **¡HASTA AQUÍ!**

 **En éste capítulo podemos ver que Hermione y Draco hacen muy buen equipo juntos... Puede que éso haga que participen en otras cosas... No digo nada pero lo digo todo. Ya sabéis, un fanfic con reviews, es un fanfic feliz.**

 **¡Hasta otra!**


	10. Nota very importante

NOTA IMPORTANTE

Lo siento, sabíais de sobra que éste momento iba a llegar.

Últimamente no me está gustando para nada este fic, de hecho a veces casi ni siquiera quiero continuarlo. Voy a dejar de subirlo tanto, y me voy a centrar más en otras historias, y en mis cosas, pero, éso no quiere decir que nunca más vaya a subir la historia, publicaré otro capítulo cuando sepa bien bien que hacer, como continuar, como arreglarla... Yo también soy lectora, y se que algunos os vais a llevar un gran disgusto, no todos, claro, pero si de verdad la queréis, esperad.

Con amor y muchas disculpas, Cati.


End file.
